


i wanna shoot the whole day down

by hopskipaway



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Found Family, Grief/Mourning, Minor John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopskipaway/pseuds/hopskipaway
Summary: Tell me why I don't like Mondays...Or Tuesdays, or Wednesdays, or Thursdays, or Fridays, or any day since you left us.
Relationships: Jasper Jordan & Harper McIntyre, Monty Green & Jasper Jordan, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18
Collections: Chopped Madness





	i wanna shoot the whole day down

**Author's Note:**

> CHOPPED: MADNESS - ROUND ONE
> 
> THEME: angst
> 
> FEATURING: harper mcintyre
> 
> TROPE 1: strangers to lovers  
> TROPE 2: road trip au

If a girl cries out on a desolate road but no one is around to hear it, does she really make a sound?

The answer, a frustrating and unanimous: no.

The trees surrounding the lone car sway in the breeze, their branches reaching out to console her. _Welcome to our world_ , they seemed to say.

_Friday 2:47pm_

**S.O.S.**

_Delivered_

After the longest three minutes of her life, her phone dances to life on the dashboard.

“Raven. I need your help.” Normally, she would not be so forward with the girl. They were _let’s get drinks after our volleyball game_ type of friends; most definitely not _I’m calling you crying on the side of the road_ friends. Desperate times.

“ _Raven’s not available right now, can I please take a message,”_ The line got muffled for a few seconds before a second voice rang out, _“Babe shut up. Raven is most definitely available and will be looking into a car Bluetooth system as soon as possible. What’s up?”_

“Please tell me you aren’t far yet,” She was trying, and failing, to keep her voice steady.

“ _I’m sorry sweetie, Murphy and I left like two hours ago. What’s going on? Are you okay?”_

“My car broke down in the middle of nowhere and I don’t know what to do.”

_“Fuck. I knew that thing was a piece of shit. I’ll look at it on Monday. For now, call a tow truck.”_

“But-“

_“He would understand, Harper. It’s a long drive.”_

_“Well actually,"_ Harper had completely forgotten Murphy was also on the line until he spoke again; If even _he_ was being silent, she knew how pathetic she must sound, " _I don’t think Green has left yet. Hold on."_

She could hear mechanical clicking sounds, and a rapid series of texts being sent and received.

_“Yep, he was just leaving. I’ll tell him to look for a blonde hitchhiker next to a pathetic blue car.”_

“Are you sure that’s okay?”

“ _He’s a saint, it’ll be no trouble at all_ ,” Raven reassured her. “ _Just get a tow truck to take it to my shop and text Murphy when he picks you up.”_

“Thanks, you guys.”

_“We’ll see you there, okay? Bye.”_

* * *

Watching the traitorous blue car shrink away into the distance in the side mirror, Harper cleared her throat.

“Thank you. For picking me up.”

“Of course, it’s no problem.” The man tried to give her a smile, but it came off weak.

“I just really wanted to be there for him.”

He gave a short nod and put his car, a sensible hybrid, into drive.

The awkwardness in the air was so thick she felt as thought she might suffocate.

“I just realized I don’t know your name.” She blurted out. “Unless your first name is Green. Which is totally fine either way. You should see some of my class lists I get. I mean, phew.”

“It’s Monty. Monty Green.”

Her face paled at the words. She wanted a hole to open up under her seat and swallow her up.

“Oh… I’m… so so sorry.”

He gave a strange sort of wet laugh at that.

“I’m sorry for that too. I didn’t mean for it to come out like that. It’s just…”

“No, I get it. What’s Monty without Jasper, right?”

She didn’t know what to say, and settled for giving a short nod and chewing her lip. She had known Jasper for four years, their classrooms right across the hall from one another. Despite never meeting Monty, she felt as though she _knew_ him. There wasn’t a day he didn’t mention the infamous Monty; whether it to happily exclaim he’d received a text, or to share a tale of their mishaps and mayhem as young boys.

_Friday 3:29pm_

**You could have warned me it was Monty.**

_Delivered_

_Murphy_

**Thoght** **u knew...**

She was distracted from trying to come up with a response when Monty veered off to the right.

“I didn’t have time to get gas before picking you up, there’s a little station up this road.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Really, you don’t have to apologize so much.”

“Sor-.” 

She cursed her foot-in-mouth disease silently.

They came to a stop at the dingy old pump and Harper immediately hopped out, “At least let me pay for gas.”

“Yeah, sure. Thank you.”

She wandered into the building. Her unseeing gaze flitted around the candy bar selection under the front window, waiting for Monty to finish up. She noticed a myriad of scribbles and carvings on the end of the wood stand. Her eyes moved back and forth between Monty, through the window, and the unassuming _J + M 4ever_ scratched on the surface. 

Once back in the car, she awkwardly rustled through a little plastic bag, “I got us water and some snacks.”

Handing over the provisions, she noticed Monty’s slight smile at the candy bar.

“Hey… Coffee Crisp is my favourite.”

“I, uh, I know...”

“You do, do you?”

“He kinda talked about you a lot.”

“All good things I hope?”

“Good according to him. Though I heard you two were quite the delinquents.”

“I can’t deny that. Though to be fair, I don’t think I would’ve had as much as a detention if it wasn’t for him,” A sudden sadness took his face hostage. “Probably wouldn’t have had many friends either.”

“He was a great guy.”

“Yeah. He really was. You know, the last time we saw each other in person, I didn’t say I loved him.” Monty’s voice sounded dangerously on the brink of collapse. “I mean, who the fuck doesn’t say it back? I was in such a rush to leave, over something so dumb and meaningless I don’t even remember what.”

“Monty…” Harper cautiously started, “He knew you loved him. I _know_ he did.”

Monty shook his head in response, and Harper didn’t know what to do or say. She didn’t know if she _should_ say anything, though she settled on changing the subject.

“So… tell me about Shallow Valley. I mean, why did he pick _there_ of all places?”

“His family used to go up there every summer, they have a nice little cabin and everything. He used to invite me as well. It’s the most peaceful place on Earth, according to him. That’s why he wanted to be there for his… last days. It’s where his mother is buried, I guess he wanted to be with her.”

“It sounds beautiful.”

“It is. Though frankly, I hate it now.” Monty’s knuckles turned white on the steering wheel, and his eyes welled up. She didn’t know what possessed her to do it, but Harper reached out and touched his knee, hoping to be a grounding comfort. “I’m sorry. I’m just so... Fucking angry.”

“It’s okay. I am too,” She gave his knee a squeeze before retracting her grip. “I mean, who am I supposed to eat lunches with now? Kane? Jaha? God forbid fucking _Pike,_ that asshole.”

“He’s a bastard for leaving you alone like that.” A watery smile enveloping his face.

“A total bastard. Did you know he used to make me eat twinkies everyday? Though I never had the heart to tell him I didn’t like them.”

A loud laugh shocked her.

“He always complained about that!”

“Oh, so he talked about me as well?”

“Yeah, a little I guess.”

“You’re blushing! Why are you blushing?”

“He used to call you the cute teacher.”

“What? I thought he only had eyes for Maya!” He had followed the sweet librarian around like a little puppy for ages before Harper finally had to point out that Maya was doing the exact same thing with him. She tried to pretend their stolen kisses and love notes were sickeningly sweet, but really they were just regular sweet. It wasn’t their fault she was perpetually single.

“No no, of course he did. It’s just… he thought you were cute… for me.”

“Oh… I see.”

“Yeah, anyways…” Monty began fumbling with the radio, trying to find a station that would reach them out in the dense woods.

When they finally landed on some Top 40 pop station, Harper began to think about the kind of rant Jasper would be performing right now. About how music these days is so uninspired and vapid, and that anything worth listening to was on his janky little iPod he refused to give up. It was not a wild guess to assume that Monty was having similar thoughts.

Fuck, she missed him.

* * *

It was a quarter to six by the time they made it to the Valley, the sun already making its retreat.

“Hey, uh, a few of us are going to the bar,” Monty anxiously drummed his fingers on the steering wheel while slowly inching the car forward, “You can join us, if you’d like.”

“Yeah sure. I’d like that.”

They set out to find the community's only bar, Harper hoping her hotel would be okay with a late check in.

They pulled up to the rickety old building and upon entry Harper was surprised. The interior was tastefully decorated and modern; if she didn’t know any better she would think she was back in Arcadia. The same Top 40 type music as the radio station drifting through the air.

“Look what the cat dragged in!” Shouted Murphy from across the room.

Approaching the booth, it was evident they had already gotten a head start on drinking.

“Bellamy,” Monty addressed a curly haired man sitting next to Murphy, “This is Harper.”

“I worked with him.” She wasn’t sure why when someone dies you trade around excuses and explanations of how you knew them, like it was some sort of grief currency.

Though it seems Bellamy felt just as obligated, “Grew up with him. We all did.” He gestured to the group.

“Clarke Griffin, you know her, would be here but Madi got sick so she stayed home.” Raven pointed out before downing the rest of her drink. “Come get a drink.”

Monty requests a beer before they make their way to the bar.

“How was the drive?”

“Awkward.”

“Yeah, I bet it would be. I mean we were all friends with Jas, but Monty… they were brothers, ya know?”

“Sorry for eavesdropping, but did you lose someone?” One of the bartenders, the taller one with intricate braids and winding tattoos up her arms said at their approach.

“Yeah. Here for the funeral.”

“It’s not for that scrawny little bald guy, is it?”

“Excuse me?” Harper felt her temper rise.

Raven, weirdly enough, found it amusing. “To be fair, he _was_ pretty scrawny before.”

“He and his girlfriend came in a lot. They were sweet.” The girl then muttered something in a language Harper couldn’t recognize. 

A hand clamped down on Harper’s shoulder and she jumped, but it was only Murphy.

“What’s taking so long?” He slurred slightly. “Barkeep! Another round!”

“Yeah that’s not gonna work. It’s Echo, by the way.”

“Don’t mind that asshole. I’m still working on socializing him.” The remark would be scathing coming from anyone else, but from Raven it was delivered with a fond smile and lovesick eyes. “Can we get a round of beers, a side of tequila shots, and water for Mr. Congeniality over here?”

“Emori, a little help over here?” The other bartender, this one with deep brown eyes highlighted by a pretty intense facial tattoo, came over. “Can you get ten shots of tequila please?”

“We actually only need five-“

“It’s on the house. You need it.” Then, as an aside to Emori, “These are Jordan’s friends.”

Emori’s face immediately fell, and Harper wondered how many lives Jasper had touched in his short life. It was a cruel amount, she was sure.

“I’m so sorry. You must miss him so much.”

“We do. Thanks.”

“You know,” Echo drawled, “He’s still here.”

Harper didn’t miss the small eye roll that Emori tried to conceal.

“They say the spirit lives on, he will come to you when you need him the most, you’ll see.”

“Don’t mind her,” Emori cut in, “She's very superstitious - I mean, _religious_.”

“Don’t mind _her_ ,” Echo mimicked, “It’s the truth. With a bond like yours, he won’t leave you. He talked about his friends from home constantly. He will always be with you.”

“Okaaaay then,” Murphy laughed, grabbing a handful of drinks, making his way back to the booth. “See ya later, Echo, Echo, Echo.”

The two girls downed two shots each before giving apologetic smiles and trailing after Murphy. 

Harper made a quick detour to the jukebox standing invitingly against the opposite wall. Flipping through the selection, she found nothing quite would bear tribute like she wanted; everything being too upbeat and poppy for Jasper’s taste. Leaving the machine to sit lonely, automatically filtering through the latest hits.

Harper caught the tail end of the conversation happening between the old friends. “Every memory I have, there’s Jasper-“ Noting her arrival, Monty attempted to wipe his eyes discreetly.

Feeling brave, whether it be from the emotional exhaustion or the alcohol, Harper slid in next to Monty and brought her arm around his shoulders.

“This sucks.” She said, leaning her head against his shoulder.

The group fell into a stifling silence, sipping at their drinks and trying to contain their sniffles. Raven was doing the worst, and Murphy had taken her into an embrace, giving her soft kisses to the head and whispering words the rest of them couldn’t hear over the music. The music that had suddenly made a swift genre change.

**_The silicon chip inside her head_ **

**_Gets switched to overload_ **

**_And nobody's gonna go to school today_ **

**_She's going to make them stay at home_ **

“Is that coming from the jukebox?” Harper exhaled, “I was just there and this wasn’t on the list.”

“What the fuck?” Bellamy huffed in disbelief. 

Harper’s eyes opened wide, looking over at Echo. Perhaps this was just an elaborate plan to make them _believe_. Though, the girl was unassumingly pouring drinks.

From over at the bar, they even heard Emori shout over at Echo, “What the fuck is playing? Did you add some of your weird music to the jukebox again?” However, she got a shake of the head from the taller girl.

“You know...” Harper started, “He used to sing this every single Monday… Kind of inappropriate for a school teacher if you ask me. I loved it.”

“That’s gotta be the title of his memoir: Jasper Jordan, Kind of Inappropriate.” Murphy croaked out from behind Raven’s head, breaking the tension and causing the table to laugh a little too hard.

Harper, now feeling brave _and_ a little insane, leaned over to Monty and lowered her voice so only they could hear.

“I know this is totally not the time, but what do you think about going on that date sometime?”

“I think he’d like that… _I’d_ like that.”

The group spent the rest of their night drinking, most likely going to be hungover and tired during the funeral. Murphy and Raven twirling the night away, with moves that Jasper would be proud of. Bellamy, Monty and Harper find safety atop the bar stools, chatting with Echo and Emori, and each taking turns to get dragged into the fray. Drunken plans to recreate the night on an annual basis were made - for Jasper - but they all knew in their hearts they didn’t know what change a year's time would bring. For that reason they unconsciously threw around hugs and kisses more generously, never unaware of the emptiness lurking in their hearts.

They told themselves that the next day, they would be civilized. The next day, they would wear their nicest black clothes. The next day, they would cry at all the right moments. Though for that one awful, perfect, terrible night, they would fill their lives with intense crying, declarations of love, and frankly inappropriate laughter.

They didn’t think Jasper would have wanted it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> i’d normally thank you for reading but i think this time i have to apologize.
> 
> come ugly cry with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hopskipaway) or [tumblr](https://hopskipaway.tumblr.com/).


End file.
